degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Smash Into You (1)
Smash Into You (1) is the fortieth episode of Season 11 of Degrassi. It aired on April 13, 2012. Summary Dave's efforts to get Alli back are stalled when the girl he cheated on Alli with shows up. With Katie out, Marisol is forced to pair with Mo. Adam has a secret admirer. Main Plot Dave is desperate to get Alli back, who wants nothing to do with him. Dave joins the Model UN and surprises Alli by setting everything up. She agrees to finally talk with Dave, which leads to them making out and getting back together. Meanwhile, Dave’s former summer fling Jacinta is constantly texting him, wanting to get back together. He blocks her on all social media sites, and when she calls him, Dave tells her to never call him again. Dave and Alli greet all of the students from other schools who arrive at Degrassi for the Model UN, and Dave comes face to face with Jacinta again. Sub Plot Katie’s recovering from knee surgery, which means Marisol will have to find a new partner for the Model UN. Mr. Perino assigns Mo to be her partner, which she reluctantly accepts. Mo and Marisol get into an argument over the Model UN issue, which leads Mo to stick gum in Marisol’s hair. Katie and Drew think that Mo might have a crush on Marisol, who isn’t interested in Mo because of his weight. Third Plot Adam finds a love note in his book bag, but tears it up because he thinks it’s a prank. One of his fears is skateboarding, so he hits up Degrassi’s skate park after school, where he’s approached by Tori. She asks him a bunch of questions about relationships, which leads him to believe she might be his secret admirer despite dating Zig. Adam keeps an eye on his locker from afar and catches Tori putting a note in his locker. She tells him her friend has a crush on him, and Adam agrees to go on a double date with Tori, Zig and her friend. Trivia= *The title of this episode is named after the song "[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PuOHjDcYyXY Smash Into You]" by Beyonce Knowles. *Jahmil French (Dave) is nominated for a Canadian screen award for his performance in this episode. *The first marks the first appearance of Jacinta. *This marks the beginning of Dave and Alli's second relationship. *This marks Dave and Alli's first on-screen kiss. *Adam reveals that he is afraid of skateboarding. *Marisol was shown to have a crush on an extra senior named Ben. |-| Gallery= Degrassi-smash-into-you-part-1-full-a23.jpg Jacinta texted to daves phone.png daew.PNG haveuforgotonaboutmetext.PNG kootealli.PNG degrassi-smash-into-you-part-1-picture-3.jpg degrassi-smash-into-you-part-1-picture-1.jpg degrassi-smash-into-you-part-1-picture-2.jpg degrassi-smash-into-you-part-1-picture-4.jpg degrassi-smash-into-you-part-1-picture-5.jpg degrassi-smash-into-you-part-1-picture-6.jpg degrassi-smash-into-you-part-1-picture-7.jpg degrassi-smash-into-you-part-1-picture-9.jpg degrassi-smash-into-you-part-1-picture-10.jpg degrassi-smash-into-you-part-1-picture-11.jpg degrassi-smash-into-you-part-1-picture-12.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-0934.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-0944.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-0959.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-0964.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-0971.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-0977.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-0994.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-0996.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-1002.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-1006.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-1008.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-1024.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-1026.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-1038.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-1046.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-1048.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-1250.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-1263.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-1355.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-1370.jpg Degrassi-Dave-Gallery-Ep.-40.jpg 523321 406261586050740 140482765961958 85361747 642906536 n.jpg 393434_326791023997797_140482765961958_1260355_228643438_n.jpg 400135_330755903601309_140482765961958_1272222_791010670_n.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-0459.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-0462.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-0473.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-0480.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-0502.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-0522.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-0527.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-0548.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-0549.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-0561.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-0571 (1).jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-0571.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-0581.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-0595.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-0601.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-0605.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-0616.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-0619.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-0622.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-0629.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-0634.jpg Degrassi-Ep.-40-Skatepark-Pics.jpg Degrassi Nov3 SS -0275.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-11-17h26m41s15.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-11-17h16m57s68.jpg Degrassi Nov3 SS -0480.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-11-17h27m24s192.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-11-17h31m34s139.jpg Degrassi Nov3 SS -0622.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-11-17h20m09s199.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-11-17h15m41s71.jpg Cladam-2.png Cladam-1.png Cladam-4.png Cladam-4-1.png Degrassi Nov3 SS -1421.jpg Degrassi Nov3 SS -0934.jpg Degrassi Nov3 SS -1370.jpg E1f6dsa51f3a2as.png S46fds2fds1ds1f.png Qurl you be chippin.png 4e5s1d2ca1fsaz.png 16e54fds51sfd51sf1vsdf.png Clzjfdiashjdskjsahbdshsdfhnfdskncx.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-11-17h12m05s209.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-11-17h13m36s74.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-11-17h19m12s135.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-11-17h14m18s255.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-11-17h17m23s77.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-11-17h20m54s133.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-11-17h28m31s99.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-11-17h21m51s171.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-11-17h22m10s119.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-11-17h24m40s85.jpg ACASDGFR.jpg ACDAGRG.jpg ASCASCDSA.jpg ASCSDCSDAZX.jpg ASDCDGER.jpg ASDCSDGFS.jpg ASGERGER.jpg DFGDFHRTH.jpg DFHGFDHGFJ.jpg ERGRHEGF.jpg EWRTERTSDF.jpg FGBHFHGGFH.jpg GFBSDAFDFSF.jpg GJKFGYUYU.jpg HJKJHKHJ.jpg KJLHJLK.jpg QWEEWQEWQFS.jpg QWERQWEREWR.jpg QWERWERSFD.jpg QWERWQRESAFD.jpg RTGTGSADGF.jpg SACADGFDSGDFFG.jpg SACDDSGF.jpg SDFGDFGFDSH.jpg SDFGDHGH.jpg SDFGDSFG.jpg SDGFDSSACDSDAZ.jpg SDVFDH.jpg SFVSDFVDSFVG.jpg WQREERS.jpg Degrassi-jordy-todosey-interview-625.jpg |-| Promo= *Teennick Promo *MuchMusic Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Jacob Neayem as Mo Mashkour *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Also Starring *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino Supporting Cast *Joelle Farrow as Jacinta Morley Absences *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp |-| Quotes= *Drew about Jacinta sarcastically: "Are you going to assassinate her, Dave?" |-| Featured Music= *''"Wanna Ride" by Dirty Radio - Heard when Dave and Alli make out in his car. *"Summer of '69" by Bryan Adams - Heard when Adam and Drew sing along to Dave's radio in his car. *"Sheriff" ''by The Strumbrellas |-| Links= *Watch Smash Into You (1) on YouTube Category:Season 11 Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Degrassi